


Materialization

by loveappeal



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was so great, or important, about that guy on the roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Materialization

Jinki had picked up dozens of books on the subject, he’d scanned the internet for information and even taking to watching some of those ridiculous beyond belief American “paranormal reality shows”, but it still didn’t make sense to him.

He’d never been able to communicate with the dead during seances or rounds at the Ouija board he’d tried in the past - why now? What was so great, or important, about that guy on the roof?

The countless hours that he’d spent trying to figure out what his connection was to the… spirit had earned him quite the permanent headache. None of it added up and, as turned the knob of the doorway leading onto the complex’s rooftop for umpteenth time that week, with a small recorder and not so clear conscience, he sighed.

“Is anyone up here?”

His voice echoed around him, Jinki’s shoulders slumping slightly before catching a faint clicking sound at the opposite side of the roof. Taking a few steps to the side, he titled his neck far enough to catch sight of what was making the noise (a lighter) and the hand that was wrapped around it.

“Hey.” Jinki was greeted as he took a few steps closer to the… spirit, gulping back as he finally made it to his side, dropping down onto the cool pavement.

“I thought I’d come up and hang out with you again, it must get pretty lonely…, you know, being stuck up here all the time.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jinki turned up to look at his friendly ghost companion, eyes locking on him just in time to catch a quick of silver hair. He wondered how it’d gotten that way, did that sort of thing happen when you crossed over? Distress, maybe? That made some people’s hair turn white, right?

“Did… that happen when… it happened?”

Jinki had always had a tendency to speak up when curious about things - and this wasn’t the first time he’d hung around with Jonghyun. (At least, that was what he’d told him his name was a week or two earlier - who knew if that was a cover up for something more… dark and tragic though.) He normally would’ve wanted to hit himself for prying but he really wanted to know. It’d been bugging him more than not being able to peg down when this… mediumship thing of his had started kicking off.

“When did what happen?”

“When did your hair turn that color?”

Jonghyun chuckled. “When I dyed it?”

“Oh…” Jinki rose a hand to the back of his neck, scratching it idly - a hint of nervousness striking him at Jonghyun’s chuckle. “So, it didn’t change when… whatever happened?”

Jonghyun sat in silence for a few seconds, turning to lock eyes with Jinki before breaking out into a small grin. “No, I just got bored when I was hanging out with my sister last week,” he paused and Jinki felt himself freeze up. Sister? Last week? “She went through this American punk wannabe when we were teenagers - a lot of Rancid and The Misfits, it was awful. She’s still pretty good with the dying though.”

“Dying…” Okay, none of this made sense to him. If Jonghyun had been with his sister a few weeks prior, that obviously meant that whatever had happened to him was still fresh, but… that also didn’t explain the week before that, and the week before… that and… oh Jesus.

“Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something?”

Jonghyun laughed and Jinki wanted to bury himself six feet under.

“No…, I…, I have to… go.”

“You just got here though.” Jonghyun gave him another grin and Jinki shook his head - it was frantic and he was embarrassed as hell. Hopefully Jonghyun hadn’t caught on, lord, no one would ever let someone live something like that down.

Gulping back, “Okay.” Jinki gave a small nod of his head and felt an awkward smile cross his features as Jonghyun’s expanded outward. “You’ve gotta tell me more about yourself though, man, I’m getting kind of confused here. You’ve come off as such an… enigma the last few weeks, I don’t even know what to think.”

“Enigma?”

“Well, yeah. The hair and… you don’t really talk a lot.”

“You’re the one who doesn’t talk.”

Was that true?

“Oh.”

“I could talk your ear off, actually. Ask me whatever you want, I’m an open book.”

Anything? “Why silver?”

“Why silver hair?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of… off kilter, don’t you think?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “Maybe, I like it though.”

Jinki sat in silent contemplation for a good twenty seconds before…, “I like it too. It suits you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
